Best Worst Day of School
by NoShoesNoShirtGetService
Summary: Everything is going okay... until it all goes wrong. You turn up to school naked, with no plan on how to survive the day. But can you survive, mark your name off the roll, and have as much fun as you can? Get ready for sex, nudity and a whole lot of sexy fun.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I arrived at school, at 7:30am. No one was here, not a soul. But, something felt wrong. As I lugged my backpack to my locker, I felt cold. It was Summer, which was strange. Even at this hour in the morning it was supposed to be warm. I approached my locker, and went to get the key from my pocket. My hand reaches down, and only touches my skin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Shit!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I'm naked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I realize with shock that I have just walked to school naked, and anyone could have seen me. I can't run home, my house is like two hours away! It'll be broad daylight and people will see me!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I run into the yard and find a stick, and pick my locker open. I jump inside, and shut the door. I check my watch, it reads; 7:45./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"It's an hour 'till school starts. And I'm naked. What do I do?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"To pass the time, I grab out my phone and masturbate to nude pictures of celebrities. Ariana Grande looks like a beast in long, exotic socks. And Emma Watson is a fucking demon. Maybe this day won't be so bad after all?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I keep pleasuring myself until the bell rings, when I realize; Fuck! The teacher's mark the roll, and if you aren't at school, the teachers ring your parents and tell them you aren't at school. Then I'll have to explain everything... I can't let that happen!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I wait until I'm sure everyone is gone, and I hop out of my locker. First period, I have Woodworking Class. I crawl along the floor and in the bushes to remain hidden. When I get to my class, I realize I can't just walk in there; I have to wait out the class. I climb a nearby tree, my hard penis scraping against the bark. Against all of the quiet, bird-chirping, and wind whistling, I heard footsteps./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Fuck! He's gonna see me!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He stops, hearing my ruffling around in the tree./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Who's there?!" he calls./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Thinking quickly, I remember those nude celebs and wank really fast. I aim it at him, and I let go. It's all over him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Argh! Bird poop!" he cries./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He storms off, wiping furiously at his face with his hands. Yes! I fist pump, and hear the bell. Time to mark my name off!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"My pupils come out of the class, talking and chatting./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I dash into the classroom and lock the door behind me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"No one's here. I run over to the roll, and Miss England has left a pencil behind. Yes! I'm about to tick off my name when I hear the door unlock, with a CLICK!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Shit! I gab the roll and pencil, and run into the storage closet and slam the door. But I think she heard me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Hello?" she calls, in a thick British accent./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"The storage cupboard is small and crowded, with not much room. The only window in there gives an excellent view from the third floor of the building, and I realize people could see me. I duck down instantly, just to see a pair of shoes under the door. She oens the door, and doesn't instantly see me under the cupboards. Her long hair, tied in a knot behind her head, and her business suit and pants make her look stunning. She looks down, and sees me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"We know what to do. She shuts the blinds, and I close the door. I help her strip off her leathery business shoes, and he grey woolen socks. I unbutton her pinstripe shirt, and rip off her long black pants with my teeth. Her lacy pink bra is easy to unbutton, and I gently and slowly pull on her g-string underpants until we're both naked. I sit on top of her, and place my face between her breasts. I stick my hard boner inside her, and I feel amazing. She is grasping the back of my head, pulling me in tighter. I hump back and forth, trying to reach an orgasm. I lick her boobs, trying to get milk. I get sme, and now it's her turn. She's on top of me, sucking my dick and feeling around my genitals. It feels amazing. We are going so hard, we crash through the floor. Through the third, second and first, and finally into the swimming pool below us. I fall into the cold water, feeling a sensation I've never felt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I made a mental note to go skinny dipping more often,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I want to keep fucking, but I can't see my teacher. I look up through the water, and see her hanging from a piece of broken wood on the ceiling by her hair. She's trying to cover herself up, to no avail. I swim away, and hide in the changing rooms. I hide in the showers, and close the door. I stand there, hard, wet, and panting. I suddenly remember my goal; to mark my name off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Shit!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I can't remember what subject I have next. I rack my brains trying to think, and then I hear the changing rooms door open. I hear footsteps, lots. I then hear a voice;/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Students, settle down."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I'd recognize the voice anywhere; it's Miss Waterson, the P.E. teacher from the girls school across the road./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I stop moving, and listen intently;/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Now, girls, today we're going swimming! As a part of the rules for this boys school, we have to shower before and after swimming, and we must swim nude. It's a purity thing."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I got a boner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Then, I realized; Shit! I'm in the showers!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Miss, will anyone be looking?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I know that voice too./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"It's my girlfriend./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Hey! I thought of a plan. If I can find my girlfriend, she can tell me what subject I have next. Yes! Score!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""No, Grace, all the boys are in class."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Or so she thought./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Now, girls, strip down and take a shower."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I heard the brilliant sound of clothes hitting the floor, and then I saw bare feet arriving at the showers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I hid behind the shower door as it opened, and then when the girl closed it, I fell onto her, pressing my lips against hers to shut her up. I knocked the shower on, and we fucked for about three minutes. I had no idea who it was, so I repeated the process until I found my girlfriend./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"First, Big boobs, long, brown hair. Then small boobs and hairy vagina. After large ass and medium boobs. But none of them right. Then, she entered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""What are you doing here?!" she hissed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I'll tell you later."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I locked lips with her, and then placed my head between her breasts. My hard penis was sticking up her vagina. Her choppy brown hair fell around my neck as we fucked. I humped up and down for about five minutes. I turned the shower off, but kept her with me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Right, class, let's go swimming!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"They all shuffled out, except me and Grace./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""What do you want?" she asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Apart from your body," I told her, "What class do I have next?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She asked why, and then I had to tell her everything. I made her promise not to tell anyone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I won't." She said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""You have English next, but I want a favor…"/span/p 


End file.
